Awakening
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: He lusted over her and was forced to step away, she tasted something she liked and wanted more and was willing to do anything to get it.
1. Where it All Began

Disclaimer:  I Don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Awakening 

****

**Where it all began**

            It was a contained, organized chaos in the hall.  Surges of gossip, laughter and just plain talk filled the air, like oxygen.  Amongst the five long tables in the hall, held people sitting fairly quiet compared to the rest, as if waiting for something.  And they were.  After the sorting ceremony of the first years, most of the teachers mingled, but remained fairly silent, awaiting the arrival of one last student on their roster.  The doors to the hall opened silently.  No one, but those who were staring at the door or the teachers even noticed it had opened.  And before more than a handful of people knew the door was open, it was closed again.  At this point Dumbledore was smiling brightly in all of his glory.  His eyes followed the shadows, seemingly seeing something that no one else did.  

            And then it happened, the small figure walked towards the front table, out of the shadows, and towards Dumbledore.  Now more people noticed this, and pointed it out to those who didn't.  When the figure reached him, Dumbledore nodded to Minevra McGonagall and she left the table.  At that time, he stood and the hall fell silent.

            "Attention everyone, we have one last student to sort.  She will be in her sixth year.  Serenity, please sit on the stool."  The young girl complied and sat down on the three legged stool before her, as the hat was placed over her she gently closed her eyes.  A few moments later the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" and the girl just smiled.  She lowered the hood of her cape with her eyes still closed, then slowly opened them.  Blue orbs stared out at the sea of gazing eyes.  She gracefully walked to the Slytherin table and took a seat at the end.  Moments later food appeared on the table and she took a minimum amount and ate slowly and in silence.  

            "Harry do you think she is a Veela?"  Ronald Weasely, a sixth year student and best friend to Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  Over the last summer Ron's bright red hair mellowed a bit into a reddish-brown, he has been the only male in the Weasely family to have had his hair do that.  He also grew, he was now a tall 6 feet towering over Harry who was only 5 feet 8.  Harry still had unruly black hair, but now it wasn't an annoyance, it became handsome looking, and the female population at Hogwarts seemed to like it a lot.  "Harry, yo, Earth to Harry.  What about Venus, Venus to Harry.  That isn't working either, how bout Mars to Harry, Mars to Harry."  Still there was no reaction in the black haired sixth year.

            "Ron, the expression is Earth to someone, not Mars to someone.  Sometimes I wonder how you passed all of your O.W.L.S.  I mean honestly."

            "Hermoine, I know what the expression is, but Harry was not responding to me, so I thought I would try another planet."  Ron turned his head to the girl on his left, Hermoine Granger.  One of his best friends since first year, she was the brains of the trio.  

            "Harry, Ron has been trying to get your attention."  Hermoine tapped him on his shoulder and turned a confused eye to her.

            "He has?"  Harry looked at Ron briefly and then back to the new girl.

            "Yes, I had asked you if you thought the new girl was part Veela."

            "Maybe Ron, maybe."  Harry continued to stare, unaware of his surroundings, he only cared for the girl at that moment.

            Serenity ate quietly in her own world at the end of the Slytherin house table.  She was oblivious to everyone, she didn't even notice a fellow house mate walk up to her, until she was tapped on the shoulder that is.

            "So what is your story?  No one has ever come to Hogwarts who didn't start in their first year.  Why are you different?"  Serenity didn't even look up to know it was a male looming over her and a tall one at that, maybe 6 foot 2, maybe 6 foot 4, but either way tall.

            "Correction, there was one other.  My mother."  Still enthralled by her food, Serenity continued to eat in small bites.

            "Do you have a surname?"

            "Do you?"  Serenity snapped back, now annoyed she looked up at the annoyance.  She was right he was male and tall, but she hadn't planned on him being so hott.  He stared down at her, literally, with striking gray blue eyes.  His neat platinum blonde hair slicked back, not a strand out of place.  She gathered up the courage to glare at him and he just smirked.  The nerve, he just smirked.  Then out of no where he grabbed her arm, forcing her to her feet.  He pulled her close and bent to whisper in her ear.

            "Malfoy."  And then as he pulled away, he stroked her ear lobe with her tongue and then let go of her and turned on his heal.  Serenity sat down on the bench, breathing hard, her heart racing.

            "Why the fuck did it have to happen to me?  Why?  I am a Malfoy.  I will become Head Boy.  I will be a loyal servant to Voldemort.  I will need to get into the pants of the new girl.  No wait, where did that come from?  Damn my hormones!  Father would not want my socializing with some girl, from an unknown family.  She might not even be a full blood!  But she is in Slytherin.  She is in Slytherin.  That means her room in the in Slytherin House Dormitories.  And that means…tonight should be fun."  Malfoy smirked at he led the first years and the rest of the house to the common room, telling them all the password.  He waited outside the entrance of the common room.  The mob of his house passed by him and then the numbers dwindled, till she arrived.  He backed into the shadows and as she passed her grabbed her arm and pull her into himself.  His left arm locked her right arm down and held her across the stomach as his right hand covered her mouth.  He leaned down again towards her ear.  "No one can enter without me knowing their surname.  House rule."

            All Serenity replied with was biting his hand hard.  Malfoy roughly turned her around pinning her to the wall.  He locked both of her hands with one of his above her head and grabbed her chin with the other.  "Feisty.  I like that and when I like something I want more of it.  So now that there is no escaping, what is your surname.  At this point I will even settle for your first name and I never settle for anything less than what I want.  So what is it?"  First Malfoy shook her hands roughly and when he didn't receive a respond he bent down close to her, now mere millimeters apart.  He smirked and with lighting fast reflexes he licked across her lips, and received the exact response he wanted.  She had gasped, her lips parted for the heavy intake of air, he took that moment to close the minut gap between them.  He lusted over her and it showed in the kiss.  It was a bit messy, even a bit rough, but so full of lust that when he finally pulled back, her eyes were glazed over and a small smile was visibly forming on her mouth.

            Gasping for air, with her hands still above her, she was able to speak slightly.  "Serenity."

            "Serenity?"  Malfoy asked, still close, and also breathing hard.

            "My name.  My name is Serenity."  Malfoy smirked, letting go of her hands.  Serenity rubbed her wrists slightly.   Looking at them in worry, afraid they were going to bruise.

            "Now that wasn't too hard was it?"  Malfoy lifted her chin and placed a small quick kiss on her bruised lips.  "By the way the password is Mudblood scum."  With that he walked away and disappeared into the vacant common room.  He headed up to his room, thankfully he was able to keep his single.  He hated room mates.

            Malfoy hurried to his book shelf and pulled out a large hard covered book and threw it on his bed.  Finding the other book he was looking for he sat down on his bed and rapidly flipped the pages of the first book.  "I was wrong she isn't from some unknown family, but the how the hell she got into Slytherin.  She is from a long line of Ravenclaws with the occasional Gryffindor.  

            Immediately Malfoy grabbed paper and his quill to write a letter to his father, he thought a brief moment before scribbling down the following:

_Dear Father,_

_            It has been made aware to me that our new student, beginning as a sixth year, is none other than Serenity Moon.  And the most surprising thing of all is that she is in Slytherin, the only one so far from her family.  Now here is where my predicament begins.  I will truthfully say I lust for her, her beauty matches and might even surpass that of mother.  I am asking for your advice and your acceptance to pursue her._

_                                                            Your Son_

_                                                                        Draco_

            Upon finishing the letter, Draco quickly made his way to the owlery to send his owl on his way.  When he returned to the common room no one was there so he sat down on the couch in front of the fire.  He relaxed into the leather until he was julted awake by what seemed like a big explosion.  Automatically, Malfoy sat straight up and ridge.  His attention turned to the fire place where surprisingly there was a large head of his father floating in it and his father didn't look happy.

            "Draco Malfoy, you know the family that she is from but you still write to tell me that you lust over her!  She is from a family where all they do is good and you want to go after her, a Malfoy go after a mudblood supporter!"

            "Father is there anything I can do.  Is there anyway that she can prove herself to me, to you?"

            "There is one possibility, but it will only work if she lusts for you and she will do anything to get you.  That means you must ignore her at all costs."

            "What is it father?"

            "She must side with the Dark Lord and be a loyal servant to him.  But you also know what The Great One himself will want with her.  Do you understand the only way that she can prove herself.  And you must be an influence to her choice, she must choose this on her own.  I repeat do you understand?"

            "Yes father I do."  And then he was gone, so Malfoy walked up to him and collapsed on his bed.  "I hope she lusts for me really badly, or this will never work."

            Still propped up against the wall, Serenity's hands shook violently.  She  slumped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs.  About ten minutes later she heard the common room door swing open and she stayed silent, but looked up to see Malfoy leave quickly.  Five minutes later he returned, a smirk looking very close to a smile adorned his face.  A few minutes later, a still shaking Serenity stood up and entered the common room.  She stayed as silent as possible just in case Malfoy was still in the common room, and she was right he was.  He was sitting on the couch, his hair a bit tosseled and his tie undone.  A small blush formed on her cheeks when she thought about him.  It was obvious that he wanted her, and at first she was disgusted by him, but now she was intrigued by him.  She liked what she was given to sample, and she wanted more.  She jumped slightly when she saw the head of a person float in the fireplace.  The man's long platinum hair was pulled back by a small ribbon and he had a scowl on his face.  _His Father._  She thought.  Serenity listened in on the conversation and then after a few lines realized that it was about her.

"…Is there anyway that she can prove herself to me, to you?"

            "There is one possibility, but it will only work if she lusts for you and she will do anything to get you.  That means you must ignore her at all costs."

            "What is it father?"

            "She must side with the Dark Lord and be a loyal servant to him…"

            Serenity pushed herself closer to the wall and held her breath.  She wouldn't be able to get him, unless she joined he-who-must-not-be-named.  It seemed that somehow Malfoy had figured out her surname.  She just about gave it to him when she gave him her first name.  By the time Serenity got out of her little world to listen to the conversation, it was already over and Malfoy was leaving.  When he disappeared out of her sight, she waited a little longer to go upstairs to her room.  

            The room was dark, dark and cold.  A chill ran down her spine as she timidly walked.  She room continued, opening into a hall with a dim light at the end.  She followed it as if the light was calling her, beckoning her to come.  The hall then proceeded to spill out into a large room, which was well lit.  On the other side of the room was Malfoy.  And he was obviously happy to see her.  He was lounged out on a leather couch and wore nothing but a pair of green plaid boxers.  His member erect and pushing against the material.  Malfoy's trade mark smirk adorned his face and even from a far distance Serenity saw the lust in his eyes.  Yet again a chill ran down her back and she looked down to see that she was now in a white silk gown that fell to the floor.  It was strapless and small diamonds accented the dress.  Her hair was out of the normal meatballs and was just flowing straight.  She began to take a couple of steps towards Malfoy, but she was held back.  Looking to her sides she saw two men in black capes, hoods up holding onto her arms tightly.  Serenity could not see their faces, but peeking out of the cape of one of the men was a few strands of platinum blonde hair.  _Malfoy Senior._   

            The two men held Serenity for a few minutes before a third caped figure arrived and stepped in front of Serenity, blocking her view of Malfoy.  The third man pulled back his cape, the man had short dark hair and silvery gray eyes.  His lips soon curled into smirk and he lifted one hand gesturing behind them.  The two men pulled Serenity backwards.  She was roughly pushed against a wall, and fearfully she looked behind her to see that the hall was gone and she was now trapped in this room.  The man before hair came closer and pulled a wand from his robes and waved it slightly, muttering a spell beneath his breath.  The next thing Serenity knew she was no longer pushing herself up against a wall, but a headboard.  She fearfully looked at the man before whose eyes now held the same lust she saw in Malfoy's.

            "You want him and I want you, so I think it is far enough for you to go through me first.  Actually I will be going through you, well in you, but close enough."  Serenity tried to escape from one side of the bed, but was grabbed tightly.  Her captive kept his grip on her wrist, then grasped her other wrist, pinning them above her.  He bent forward and muttered yet another spell.  This time Serenity found herself paralyzed and unable to fight him off anymore.  She was helpless and he reached behind her and began unzipping her dress.

            Serenity woke up in a sweat, her breath labored and her body temperature above normal.  She gripped the sheets tightly, as if holding on, but unsure what she was holding on to.  Last night had been so real.  She had felt every single pain, every emotion, every desire and disgust.  Slowly she rose from her bed and timidly got ready, in her robes.  She walked to the dining hall, still not uttering a word and sat down at the same end of the table, as she had last night.  When she was handed her schedule she read it over quickly and left early to get ready for her first class.  Double Potions with Gryffindor.  She arrived early and sat down in the back, the blended into the shadows, looking like she wasn't there.  Sooner than later the rest of the class arrived and a dark haired Gryffindor sat next to her.

            "Hi, I guess I am working with you."  Serenity stared at her hands which were placed neatly in her lap.  "I am sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Harry, Harry Potter."  Serenity lifted her head and looked at him with a blank stare, but then she saw the messy hair and gasped.  Pure terror filled her eyes, she gripped her robes in an attempt to stop her hand from shaking.  She inched away from him, and attempted to show she wasn't scared, by staring him in the eyes.  His eyes were different, they weren't that silvery gray and they didn't hold that lust in them either.  Serenity relaxed slightly, realizing this wasn't the same person, but then it finally dawned on her the name he had given her.  _Harry, Harry Potter._  This was him.  The boy who lived.

            "Hi."  Serenity softly replied and then she got up and moved away from him and next to a Slytherin.

            "Master, I have good news for you."  A loyal servant, with his cape hiding his identity was bent down before his master.

            "What is it Malfoy?"

            "You see sire, there is a new student at Hogwarts, a Slytherin, who my son lusts over and…"

            "Malfoy, what is your point?  I don't care about who your son lusts over."

            "They girl he lusts over is a Moon, in fact it is Serenity Moon."

            "Serenity Moon…Serenity Moon.  Tell your son not to get involved or closed to her.  Now for the fun to begin."  Voldemort stood, getting out of his chair and walked to a large bookcase, he pulled out an extremely fragile, old book and flipped through its pages.  He stopped at a page and read the words out loud, soon a light surrounded him and when the light cleared he looked a lot younger.  He was a well built, 6 foot 4 inch 16 year-old, with slightly messy black hair and silverly blue eyes.

            "Master?"

            "It is still me Malfoy, on the inside, but now I am no longer Tom Riddle, but Christen Cavor.  And I am going back to school."

**Like??  Dislike??**

**Please review!!**

**Tell me whether you like the name Christen Cavor??**

**Do you understand everything??**

**Want to see anything happen??**

**Have complaints, questions or comments???**

**SHARE THEM ALL!!**

**Thankies**

***Silver Moon Goddess**


	2. A Strong Wind Approaches

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor moon or Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor moon or Harry Potter.

Awakening

Serenity sat alone at the table, slowly and quietly eating her dinner, when suddenly the doors to the great hall swung open with great force. She whipped her head to see who would have opened it like that. Serenity must have not been the only one thinking that because the entire school was looking in the direction of the door. A tall caped figured stood in the door, and then began to briskly walk up the center towards the teacher's table. Dumbledore smiled and Snape smirked as the figure approached, the other teachers seemed unsure of the new figure, but calmed down when they glanced towards Dumbledore.

When the figure reached the table, they pulled back their hood revealing a mop of black hair on a tall frame. The figure nodded his head to Dumbledore before speaking. "Dumbledore, sir, I request permission to enroll into your school as a sixth year student. I have had much private training through the years, but now I would appreciate it if my training could be formalized here at Hogwarts." The young man had a deep but silky voice, tantalizing to the female population of the school.

"Permission granted. Minerva would you please go retrieve the hat?" Professor McGonagall promptly walked towards a side room and brought back the hat and stool. She placed the stool in front of Dumbledore, while holding the sorting hat waiting for the new student to sit down. When the hat neared to young boy's head it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" and nearly jumped away in fear afterwards. The boy removed his hood and walked towards the cheering Slytherin table.

A mop of blonde hair caught his eye and lucky for him there was an empty seat next to her. "May I sit here?" He spoke softly, again with his silky voice as he bent near to the girl below him.

"What?" Serenity whipped her head around, but came face to face with the figure leaning over head. She sharply took in air and she scooted away quickly, blushing profusely.

"I said, may I sit hear?" The boy asked gesturing to the space next to Usagi. Serenity simply muttered back a reply of yes. "The name is Christian Cavor. And yours is?" Christian leaned forward his eyes piercing Serenity's as he waited for her to answer him.

"It's Serenity. Serenity Moon."

"Wow, such a strong and powerful family you come from. Makes sense. Someone as beautiful as you must come from a well bred pureblooded family." Serenity just blushed and turned towards the food which just appeared on the table. Christian placed his left hand on her lower back and reached across her to grab something off the table, he pulled back grinning the entire time.

A little ways down the table Malfoy was fuming. He wanted Serenity but couldn't go after her and here was this new guy taking what should be his. This was unacceptable. Serenity should be falling head over heals for him, not blushing at another man's advances. This meant war…and Malfoys never lost a war.

"Would you give me a tour after dinner? I don't really want to get lost going to classes tomorrow."

"Of course. You will most likely have all of your classes with me so I will make sure to show you those rooms and for the week we can walk to every class together." Serenity's answer was innocent and pure, just what Christian wanted to hear.

"That sounds just perfect."

Short but hopefully I will update soon, thank you for being loyal to my stories even though I have been awful at updating promptly.


End file.
